fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Gemstones
Five Gemstones (五つの宝玉, Itsutsu no Hōgyoku lit. The Five Orbs in the Japanese version) is Chapter 21 of Fire Emblem Awakening. This chapter takes place in Plegia Castle. Items Drops *Bolt Axe (from Algol) *Master Key (from Swordmaster next to starting positions) *Concoction (from Sorcerer in the center) *Master Key (from Berserker in the center) *Mire (from Sorcerer in the south-west) Chests * Secret Book (top-left) * Bullion (L) (Below top-left chest) * Fortify (Right most chest)* * Noble Rapier (left of Fortify) Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy Note: Outside of the DLC Levels, this is the last chapter where Locktouch is needed if you plan on getting the chests. This chapter uses the tome Mire very often. Mire, like other long-range tomes can be cast anywhere from 3-10 spaces from the user, making the player rush to Algol quickly or risk massive Mire attacks. Four Sorcerers in the main room carry Mire tomes; the one in the staircases left of Algol will drop his tome upon defeat. There are many other enemies to deal with also along the way, and there are a few chests that may be of interest. However, due to the mechanics of this level, it is best to avoid them unless your Thief/Assassin/Trickster has very high Resistance and Speed, along with an A/S Support rank partner in a Pair Up to have the Sorcerers deal as little damage or avoid their attacks completely. Although this is not a timed level, players are essentially given a time limit as one Sorcerer spawns on one side on turn 2, then another on turn 3 to the sides where they cannot be attacked unless lured. They only carry Mire tomes but they can potentially kill a unit if you stagnate in one area too long. Rush Algol as fast if you can if your units are not strong enough to finish the level, watching out for the various enemies along the way. If the player doesn't mind taking their time, simply lure the Sorcerers on the sides until they are up against the wall, and then blast them with Bows or Tomes, as they will be unable to retaliate back due to the nature of long-ranged tomes. Otherwise, if you don't mind spending a good amount of money buying Mire tomes off Gharnef's or Raydrik's SpotPass teams. This will allow you to loot all the chests as long as you have a healer to restore lost health while fighting them. Alternatively the player can break the Sorcerers' Mire tomes by using a unit with high resistance, low avoid, and ideally wield a tome to activate the Sorcerers' tomebreaker skill, to get hit by all the Mire tomes until the tomes break. The Renewal skill is ideal for that strategy, otherwise, use a lot of staves or potions to heal up each turn. Place such a unit in the room that has a door on the upper and lower side of it and then another unit at the chokepoint, then continuously heal up and rally until most of the Mire tomes are broken. Then the left side of the map will be easier to deal with thanks to less Sorcerers wielding Mire. Algol himself carries a Bolt Axe, which does damage based on the user's magic stat. His magic stat is unusual for a Berserker, but shouldn't be too hard since his Resistance is lacking and bringing a powerful mage unit can simply negate his attacks. On Hard, he'll carry a forged Bolt Axe with +4 Mt and +10 hit, while on Lunatic he'll carry a forged Bolt Axe with +8 Mt and +20 Hit, which can be difficult with all the Sorcerers with Mire and various skills including Tomebreaker if you try attacking him with a magic unit. Reinforcements Hard Mode All enemies spawn at the beginning of the enemy turn. *From turn 2 onwards a L10 Sorcerer w/ Mire will spawn on the upper-rightmost staircase. On the next turn, another Sorcerer will spawn on the second upper-leftmost staircase, and vice-versa until all of them come out. *Turn 5 (from the West staircases) **Sorcerer L10 w/ Rexcalibur **Swordmaster L10 w/ Silver Sword **Sorcerer L10 w/ Ruin, Ruin* **Warrior L10 w/ Silver Axe *Turn 7 (from the East staircases) **Berserker L10 w/ Silver Axe **Assassin L10 w/ Silver Sword **Swordmaster L10 w/ Armourslayer **Sorcerer L10 w/ Bolganone *Turn 8 (from the southern staircases) **Sorcerer L10 w/ Ruin **Swordmaster L10 w/ Silver Sword **Assassin L10 w/ Silver Sword, Silver Bow **Sorcerer L10 w/ Thoron *Turn 9 (from the West staircases) **Sorcerer L10 w/ Rexcalibur **Swordmaster L10 w/ Silver Sword **Sorcerer L10 w/ Ruin **Warrior L10 w/ Silver Axe *Turn 10 (from the southern staircases) **Sorcerer L10 w/ Rexcalibur **Berserker L10 w/ Tomahawk **Swordmaster L10 w/ Silver Sword **Sorcerer L10 w/ Bolganone Lunatic Mode All enemies spawn at the beginning of the enemy turn. The L10 Sorcerer with Mire now spawns in pairs, one on each side per turn. *Turn 5 (from the West staircases) **Sorcerer L10 w/ Rexcalibur **Swordmaster L10 w/ Silver Sword **Sorcerer L10 w/ Ruin, Ruin* **Warrior L10 w/ Silver Axe *Turn 6 (from the East staircases) **Warrior L10 w/ Silver Axe **Assassin L10 w/ Silver Sword (also has Pass!) **Swordmaster L10 w/ Armourslayer **Sorcerer L10 w/ Bolganone *Turn 7 (from the southern staircases) **Sorcerer L10 w/ Ruin **Swordmaster L10 w/ Silver Sword **Assassin L10 w/ Silver Sword, Silver Bow **Sorcerer L10 w/ Rexcalibur *Turn 8 (from the West staircases) **Sorcerer L10 w/ Rexcalibur **Swordmaster L10 w/ Silver Sword **Sorcerer L10 w/ Ruin **Warrior L10 w/ Silver Axe *Turn 9 **from the East staircases ***Warrior L10 w/ Silver Axe ***Assassin L10 w/ Silver Sword (also has Pass!) ***Swordmaster L10 w/ Armourslayer ***Sorcerer L10 w/ Bolganone **from the southern staircases ***Sorcerer L10 w/ Rexcalibur ***Warrior L10 w/ Tomahawk ***Sword L10 w/ Silver Sword ***Sorcerer L10 w/ Bolganone *Turn 11 (from the West staircases) **Sorcerer L10 w/ Rexcalibur **Swordmaster L10 w/ Silver Sword **Sorcerer L10 w/ Ruin, Ruin* **Warrior L10 w/ Silver Axe East *Sorcerer L10 w/ Rexcalibur *Swordmaster L10 w/ Silver Sword *Sorcerer L10 w/ Ruin, Ruin* *Warrior L10 w/ Silver Axe South *Sorcerer L10 w/ Rexcalibur *Swordmaster L10 w/ Silver Sword *Sorcerer L10 w/ Ruin, Ruin* *Warrior L10 w/ Silver Axe Trivia * If Robin is the husband or mother of Lucina, the version of Lucina's Judgement scene will change depending on Lucina's relationship with Robin. Also, some dialogues are edited out in the Mother and Husband scene. Category:Awakening Chapters